


Is Fake Dating Really Dating?

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Aka, the one where Kara would do anything for Cat, including fake dating her.Cat and Kara have danced around each other for a long time but a blackmail threat brings them together in a most unusual away. Fake dating anyone?





	Is Fake Dating Really Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for yurimyansan and anyone else who’s been waiting for a SuperCat from me. This was originally supposed to be a Superficlet, would you believe, but it grew into 15k+ words as I found inspiration. Go figure. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for all the comments and support you all give me. It's very much appreciated!

Cat Grant did NOT expect to wake up in a room in the most expensive hotel in National City. She also did NOT expect to wake up next to a random brunette, with a pounding headache and a tongue as dry as the Sahara.

“Shit,” she muttered quietly as she slowly pulled back the bedcovers, careful not to disturb her bedmate. She slid out of the tall bed, picked up her clothes and purse, and slunk off to the bathroom to get dressed, planning to make a quick exit before the woman was even awake. She was partially successful but, as she was sneaking out the door, a voice rough with sleep called out to her. “Thank you, Gorgeous. Last night was fun!”

With as much dignity as she could muster with a three-alarm hangover, Cat sashayed down the corridor to the elevator and took it (being careful not to touch anything inside) to the lobby where, to her utter surprise, someone she recognized was waiting patiently for her. How on Earth had her assistant known where to find her?

“Good morning, Miss Grant.”

As always, Kara Danvers looked like she’d just stepped out of a barrel of sunshine. Her blonde hair was neatly tied up in a pony tail, her most definitely NOT designer sundress-and-cardigan-set pristinely crisp on her tall body and her purse was hanging from the hand in which her tablet was cradled. For a moment, Cat wondered if the tablet was surgically attached since she rarely saw her assistant without it these days.

“Kiera,” the CatCo CEO responded grouchily as she exchanged her purse for a latte and took a long sip, unwilling in her current mood to let her assistant know that she was grateful for her thoughtfulness. “Why did you let me sleep so late? I had an early meeting this morning.”

Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, a small frown creasing her forehead. “Well, you seemed to be… um… uh… very tired… last night so I rescheduled everything, earlier than ten o’clock, to a later time.”

A slim blonde eyebrow lifted. “Very tired? Kiera, how could you POSSIBLY know what I was last night or where I am this morning? Am I going to have to fire you for stalking?”

A light blush spread over the young woman’s face and she cleared her throat gently, her eyes fixed on her tablet. “Um… you called me last night, Miss Grant. I guess you don’t remember.”

Cat took another sip of her latte as she tried to think back to the night before. She’d met that woman in the bar, had far too much scotch, gone up to the woman’s room for a nightcap… The memory suddenly surfaced with stunning clarity and it was all she could do to not choke on her coffee. She looked back at her assistant, whose eyes were still gazing interestedly at her calendar.

“Kiera,” Cat said quietly, then waited for those clear blue eyes to lift. “I sincerely apologize for my behavior last night. I was very…”

But the younger woman held up her hand, a small smile on her lips. “It’s already forgotten, Miss Grant,” she said. Kara did NOT mention that she’d been so worried about her boss that she’d changed into her suit and flown to the hotel to x-ray each room until she’d found her. Kara also did NOT mention that she’d seen things she couldn’t un-see and that she now knew how flexible her boss’s body really was. Thinking about it made her mouth dry and her stomach flutter because… naked stuff. Now though, she was inexplicably intrigued about Miss Grant’s offer of a threesome. Better to not think about THAT though.

“You’re very gracious,” Cat stated. “But I promise it will never happen again.”

“What won’t?” Kara replied with a mischievous grin and Cat found herself smiling, despite the pounding in her head.

“Ok, thank you. Is the car here?”

“In the parking garage, Miss Grant,” Kara murmured distractedly as she fired off a message. Her phone quickly signaled a reply. “Tony is bringing it around front now.” The younger blonde slid her tablet into her purse and picked up Cat’s purse from where she’d set it on the floor. “Home first to change? You have an hour before your ten o’clock meeting.”

“No,” Cat replied thoughtfully. “I have a change of clothes in my bathroom at the office. I can shower there.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara nodded. “I picked up your dry cleaning and that’s at the office too, in case you’d like some choice. Would you like me to have your stylist rush some underwear over? I assume she knows your preference?”

Not for the first time, Cat felt a surge of thankfulness for her assistant’s efficiency and she had a sudden urge to hug her. Instead, she took another sip of her coffee and made a mental note to do something nice for her. Using her proper name would be a good start. The woman had more than earned it. “Yes. Thank you, Kara. I’d rather not go commando.”

While Kara was trying very hard to not act like she was thoroughly shocked at her boss’s use of her correct name, she smiled again and fired off another message. “Sometimes, commando is fun.” she added, a playful smirk twisting her lips which broadened into a grin as Cat’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you in the habit of going commando, Miss Danvers?” the older woman asked. “I must admit that I’m surprised.”

“Only when the mood takes me.” Kara replied with a teasing wink. She received a text from the driver to say he’d pulled up and indicated that they should head outside. “I do find it a bit drafty though.” She grinned then. “Nah, just kidding. You’re right. I’m not risqué enough to go commando.”

Cat’s elegant laugh floated back into the lobby as the two blondes moved through the revolving door and out into the street.

xx

Kara blinked in surprise when she looked up to find a face she recognized attached to the red-headed woman standing in front of her. “Good morning. Welcome to CatCo. Can I help you?”

“Yes.” the woman held out her hand. “Elise Morton to see Cat Grant. I’m her eleven o’clock.”

After a moment of surprise that security hadn’t called her about this new arrival, Kara stood and carefully shook the proffered hand. Elise Morton was as tall as the young Kryptonian and beautifully coiffed in a crimson pantsuit with cream silk blouse. “Yes, Ma’am. Kara Danvers. I’m Miss Grant’s assistant.”

Pale, grey eyes regarded her appraisingly. “Ah… you’re the assistant.” She glanced into Cat’s office where the CEO was now standing, still as a statue and staring at them. “Cat certainly wasn’t wrong about you. You’re gorgeous.”

Kara feigned innocence… at the same time as trying to not look shocked that Cat had called her gorgeous. “Excuse me? I’m not sure I…”

Then Cat was there, holding out her hand in greeting to the woman in red. “Cat Grant. Good to meet you… Ms…?”

“Miss G-Grant,” Kara stuttered. “Um, Elise Morton. Your eleven o’clock.”

“Ms. Morton,” Cat nodded. “Please come into my office. Kara, some coffee please.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” the Kryptonian replied. “Right away.”

Kara watched for a moment as Cat led her visitor into her office and then trotted down the corridor to the break room to make the coffee, her alien ears still tuned into her boss’s conversation.

“Well, well, Cat,” Elise began. “It’s so good to see you again. I was hoping we could have had… seconds… before you left.”

The CEO moved around her desk and sat into her chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands to resist the urge to fidget. “Did you know who I am last night, when we met at the bar?” she asked, her tone cool.

“Of course,” Elise replied. “Everyone, who hasn’t been living under a rock that is, knows who Cat Grant is. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.”

“Why?” Cat asked bluntly, making Kara smile as she quickly sorted cups, creamer, sugar and muffins onto the coffee tray and then picked it up.

“Because, I wanted to see what kind of woman you are. By the way, you were so right about your assistant. She’s beautiful. I would have enjoyed sharing her with you.”

Cat stood up so fast that her chair slammed back into the wall, making the TVs mounted on it, rattle and Kara jump. She narrowed her eyes a little and peered into the office “My assistant is NOT a plaything, Ms. Morton. She’s efficient, intelligent and kind... and is the best assistant I’ve ever had. I was drunk last night, and I shouldn’t have said those things about her.”

Elise chuckled and got up too, moving to the balcony doors to gaze out. “Oh please, Cat. Your romantic feelings for her are more than obvious. After we had sex last night, I heard you mumbling drunken apologies to her.”

Kara almost dropped the tray she was carrying as she stopped dead in the corridor. She wanted to stop eavesdropping, but she couldn’t. Not now.

Cat slowly lowered herself back into her chair. “I certainly don’t know what you’re talking about. Why are you here? What do you want?”

“It’s simple. I want CatCo,” the brunette replied. “I want you to sell to me or I’ll sell our story to the highest bidder. I’m sure the board would be thrilled…” A cruel smile twisted her lips. “Not to mention your child.” She pulled her phone out of her purse and started a video playing. Cat blanched as she watched herself naked, except for a strategically draped sheet, in a strange woman’s bed. “See, Cat? I have the proof.”

Kara couldn’t see the video but, judging by Miss Grant’s silence, it must have been damning. She swallowed her anger and straightened to her full height as she continued carrying the tray to Cat’s office. “Your coffee,” she said as she crossed the room and set it on the low table between the couches.

“Thank you, Kara,” Cat said stonily. “But Ms. Morton is just leaving.”

“I’ll see her out,” the young woman replied immediately. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

Cat lifted an eyebrow at Kara but didn’t comment. Morton chuckled softly. “Well, it was lovely meeting you both,” she said as she slid her phone back into her purse and headed for the door. “Cat, you’ll be hearing from me again soon. Have a wonderful day.”

Kara led the redhead to the elevators and immediately returned to Cat. The CEO’s shoulders dropped, and she lifted worried green eyes to her assistant’s concerned blue. “Kara,” she said softly. “Get me my lawyer please.”

“Is… is everything ok, Miss Grant?” the Kryptonian asked.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Cat replied with a small smile. “But today is a...” She made air quotes. “Salad-with-a-cheeseburger-on-top, kind of day.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara replied unhappily and returned to her desk to place the order.

xx

Supergirl landed lightly on the darkened balcony outside Cat Grant’s office and tapped on the glass door, smiling as the CEO looked up and beckoned her inside.

“Supergirl, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Cat said, getting up to hug her.

“I know, I’m sorry,” the hero replied, returning the embrace. “It’s been busy in superhero-world these past couple of weeks.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Cat said, offering the hero a seat. “I’m definitely glad of the company.” Supergirl moved to one of the couches and smiled as Cat sat next to her.

“Are you ok, Miss Grant?” she asked. “You seem… worried.”

“Rough day,” the CEO said with a sigh. “I did something stupid that’s going to cause me issues.”

“Oh?” the hero said. “Anything I can do to help?”

Cat shrugged. “You don’t kill, so I don’t think so.”

“That bad, huh?” Supergirl crossed her legs and patted Cat’s knee sympathetically.

The CEO sighed and shook her head. “Have you ever had a one-night stand that you regretted terribly?”

“I... can neither confirm nor deny that I’ve ever had a one-night stand,” the Kryptonian chuckled. “But yeah, I know what you mean. Oh… Miss Grant, you’re not pregnant, are you?”

The CEO laughed and got up to pour some M&Ms at her bar. “Not unless it’s an immaculate conception. No, I just… she’s trying to blackmail me. She has video on her phone.”

Supergirl nodded unhappily. “Would you like me to pay her a visit? You know… to offer her some advice against blackmailing my friends? It’s against the law after all so she can’t complain if I accidently trip and destroy her phone with my heat vision.”

Cat grinned and squeezed her friend’s hand. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Supergirl,” she said. “I think I need to handle this myself.”

The hero got up then. “Well, the offer stands if you change your mind. I have to get going but if you need me, get James to contact me.”

“You know, it would be so much easier if I just had your name and number,” the CEO responded with a grin.

“Want my digits so you can ask me on a date, Cat?” Supergirl teased back. “I’m flattered but…” She dodged a swat from the laughing CEO and headed back out onto the balcony, casting one last smile over her shoulder. “Good night, Miss Grant.”

She shot into the sky and disappeared from Cat’s view. “Good night, Supergirl.”

xx

“She asked you to WHAT?” Alex’s mouth dropped open as she looked up from her microscope, her eyes owlish from the protective glasses she was wearing.

“She was drunk,” Kara explained as she paced the room, her hands on her hips and her cape swinging behind her. “She apologized and said some really nice things about me to that woman.”

“That’s sexual harassment,” the agent pointed out as she went back to her sample, touching it with a probe as she examined it through the microscope again. “Cat should know better than that.”

“Normally, I’d agree with you, but she was mortified and promised it would never happen again. I know her, Alex. It won’t.”

“It had better not,” Alex replied. “Or she’ll have to deal with me.”

Kara chuckled. “I think I can handle things myself, Alex.”

The agent scowled. “Says the woman who has a really hard time standing up for herself at the best of times. ESPECIALLY with Cat Grant.”

“Fine!” Kara held up her hands in surrender. “If she does it again, you can kick her butt for me.”

“Oh, I’ll just send Vasquez,” the agent laughed. “She has a crush on you, you know.”

“Tch,” Kara scoffed. “She does not.”

“Does too,” Alex laughed. “Half the DEO wants Supergirl.”

The hero cleared her throat self-consciously. “So ANYWAY, this woman she slept with is trying to blackmail her into selling CatCo to her. I have to figure out how to help her. I care about her too much to stand by while her reputation and company are taken from her.”

“Well, since Kara Danvers is not supposed to even know much about it, how are you going to do that?” Alex asked, straightening again and looking her sister right in the eye.

“This is like the Dirk thing all over again,” the hero mused. “Only this time, I have no way of solving it without… I… I think I have to tell her I’m Supergirl. I have no other way of explaining how I know these things. She didn’t even really give Supergirl much detail.”

“No... Kara…”

“I know, I know… but Alex, I can trust her. I know I can.” Kara started to pace again, lifting her hands. “She wouldn’t compromise my identity. Not after everything we’ve been through together and especially not if I asked her not to. She has a lot of integrity. If I say it’s off the record, she’ll respect that.”

Alex sighed. “Well, you know my opinion, Kara. And if you do decide to tell her, make sure she signs the NDAs. I’ll give them to you before you leave.”

“Ok,” the hero agreed. “I haven’t really decided yet, but she’s done so much for me, Alex. I really want to help her.”

“I get it,” Alex replied. “Please… just be careful, ok?”

xx

A few days after having voiced her concerns to Alex, Kara was still unsure about how to handle the situation. Cat was withdrawn at the office, cancelling meetings and just sitting at her desk, working quietly on her laptop. She hadn’t eaten very much, and the hero was starting to get worried.

“Miss Grant?” Kara stuck her head around the door. “Can I get you anything? Some lunch maybe?”

Cat looked up from her laptop and sighed. She carefully slid her glasses off her nose and set them on the desk in front of her. “Kara, come in please and close the door.” She got up and met her assistant at the couch, indicating that she should take a seat. “I need your help,” she said as Kara sat and pulled out her tablet.

“Of course, Miss Grant. What can I do?”

“What I’m about to ask you is... forward and... inappropriate and almost unbelievable, even to me. I’m asking you as a friend, not as an employee and if you say no, I completely understand, and we’ll never mention it again.”

Kara blinked and put away her tablet. “What is it, Miss Grant?”

The CEO swallowed and looked down at her hands, which were laced together in her lap. “Kara, that woman who was here a few days ago, Elise Morton... she and I slept together that night at the hotel where I drunk dialed you.”

The Kryptonian blinked innocently. “I see.”

“And now she’s trying to blackmail me into selling CatCo to her. She has my embarrassing mistake from that night on video and, after having fully disclosed what happened to my lawyer, he thinks I’m in trouble, Kara. Or that I’ll be in trouble when the board finds out.”

Kara nodded slowly. “What can I do to help, Miss Grant? Name it.”

Cat exhaled and got up to pace on the other side of the coffee table. “I... I’m asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend so we can minimize the damage this will cause. If people think you and I are together, some of the suggestions and other items recorded on the video would seem less sordid...” She shook her head and looked down. “If that’s even possible.”

Blue eyes widened, and Kara’s hand came up to nervously adjust her glasses. “Oh... ok...I…”

Cat held a hand up and stepped closer. “You don’t have to answer right now. I know this a huge thing to ask of you and that I’ve brought this on myself so please don’t feel...”

“I’ll do it.”

“... like you have to... I’m sorry, what?”

Kara stood and met her friend’s eyes. “I’ll do it, Miss Grant. For you.”

Cat dropped onto the couch again, hands shaking. “Are you absolutely sure? I’ll reimburse you whatever you want of course.”

And to her surprise, Kara moved to crouch in front of her and take those trembling hands in her own. “I’m sure,” she replied softly. “And no reimbursement is necessary. I trust you. Please trust me?”

Tears rose suddenly to the CEO’s eyes and she sniffed, blinking rapidly to dispel them. “Thank you, Kara.”

Xx

“Kara, I swear. You are stark raving mad!!!” Alex was pacing, her phone pressed tightly to one ear and her finger in the other to counteract the background noise. “Pretending to be her girlfriend? What the actual hell?!”

“I know it sounds crazy,” Kara replied. “But I want to do this for her. I care about her so much, Alex, you know that.”

“Kara, do you…” the agent began. “um… for real want to date her?” There was silence and Alex waited, becoming more curious by the moment. The wind noise in the background decreased and Alex assumed that her sister had landed somewhere. “Kara, are you still there?”

“Yeah... I’m still here,” the hero replied softly from her perch on top of the DEO building. “I’m not sure how to answer that question, Alex.”

“Do you have feelings for her, Kara?” the agent asked. “Do you want to date her?”

“I think maybe I do,” the Kryptonian replied, pushing her hair back from her face as the wind tossed it around. “I can’t stop thinking about what she asked of me the other night.”

“You want to have a threesome with her?” Alex laughed.

“Well... remove the third person,” came the slightly sheepish reply.

“Wow,” the agent murmured softly. “Can you handle fake dating when you want to real date?”

Kara sighed. “Let’s just see how it goes.”

Alex pursed her lips. “Oookkkaaay then. Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will.” Kara launched herself into the sky, intending on taking some time to patrol… and think. “Later, Alex.”

Xx

It was late in the evening and Supergirl was floating above Cat’s balcony, watching the CEO working inside her office. She reached under her cape to her hidden pocket, where she touched the folded NDA documentation Alex had given her and tried to decide what she was going to do.

The strange thing, Kara realized, was that she wasn’t even nervous about this part. Her trust in Cat had continued to grow since she’d come out as Supergirl and revealing her identity to the older woman seemed like the right thing to do. And of course, Cat had placed a tremendous amount of trust and faith in her by asking for her help.

Supergirl touched down on the balcony, noting how Cat’s worried frown changed into a smile as she once again beckoned for Supergirl to come inside. “Two visits in one week. I’m honored,” the CEO joked as she got up and moved to sit with her friend on the couch. “To what do I owe this one?”

“I need to talk to you, Cat,” Kara said softly. “This may seem sudden, but it’s about my real identity.”

“Oh?” Cat replied, turning slightly to face her friend more fully.

Kara shifted forward in her seat and pulled out the NDA from under her cape. “I’ve wanted to tell you who I am but, as much as I trust you and know you’ll keep this off the record and a secret, the government agency I work with requires anyone who knows to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement.” She looked down at the papers and tapped the first page’s signature line with her fingertip. “If you’re willing to sign, I’m willing to tell.”

Cat inhaled and exhaled slowly. “I… I don’t know what to say,” she replied softly. “This is such a surprise.”

“I know,” Supergirl replied with a smile. “But I think you’ll understand why I’m doing this when you know everything.”

The CEO got up to grab a pen off her desk and signed each of the pages before handing them back to Kara to tuck away again. “I guess this just says that if I tell anyone, I’ll get disappeared,” she joked.

“Pretty much,” Kara grinned. “Although my sister would probably take you out long before that.”

“Your sister?” Cat’s brow scrunched in confusion. “But how… wait.” she held up her hand. “I’ll just let you tell me.”

“Cool,” the hero nodded. “Ok, so… here it goes.” She scratched her cheek and wondered where to begin. “I arrived on Earth after my planet was destroyed and Superman found me in my ship.”

Cat nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard about that.”

Kara got up and paced slowly, her hands on her hips. “Well, Superman didn’t really know what to do with me. He wasn’t in a position to take care of a teenaged alien, since he was raised as human and didn’t even really speak Kryptonese so, he took me to a human family... scientists who had experience in working with Kryptonians. They took me in and taught me everything I needed to learn about being human. I’ve lived here on Earth for the past twelve years, mostly hidden, until the day the plane was going down over National City.”

Supergirl paused to gather her thoughts, still pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. Then she moved around it and took a seat next to Cat again. “Go on,” the CEO encouraged gently.

“I hadn't even fully decided to come out yet. My foster family taught me to lay low and not reveal myself to the world because it was dangerous for me. But I couldn’t stay in hiding when I realized that it was my sister’s plane, Cat. I had to save her.”

Cat sucked in a breath. “I always suspected that someone close to you was on that plane.”

Kara shrugged, a big smile lighting her face. “So yeah. That night was the night that I made the decision that helping people was what I wanted to do.” She took a deep breath then. “Twelve years ago, Kara Zor-El became Kara Danvers and just over a year ago, Kara Danvers became Supergirl.”

For a long time, Cat said nothing, and Kara wondered if she was angry but the CEO smiled then. “Kara, sometimes you really surprise me. The commando comment the other day and now this.”

“And yet you don’t really seem surprised,” the hero replied with a chuckle.

“I had suspected, as you’ll remember, after that debacle with Dirk and the board. Things didn’t add up until I put Supergirl into the equation. Despite your proof against it.” She pursed her lips. “And I’m not going to ask you how you pulled THAT off. Why are you telling me this now, Kara?”

Kara shrugged and smiled. “If we’re going to be dating, you kinda need to know why I might need to dash off in the middle of dinner or something. Other than a couple of dates with your son, I haven’t dated anyone since I came out as Supergirl so I don’t really know how it would work, you know? Plus, I was tired of having to keep the secret from you. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now.”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “I’m surprised you haven’t dated. I really thought that half the population of National City would have been knocking on the door to your super-lair.”

Supergirl laughed and held up her hands. “Firstly, I don’t have a lair, just a normal apartment. And secondly, I have far too little free time for dating, between working for you and helping people in the city.”

“Hmmm,” the CEO nodded. “This will work out for us both then.”

“What do you mean?” Blonde eyebrows lifted in question.

“I get my pretend dates and you can learn how to add a relationship into your busy schedule.”

“Right!” the hero laughed. “So… I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me? Kara me, I mean. I won’t be wearing the suit obviously cos that would be weird. Supergirl doesn’t date. I mean she might in the future but not at the moment. And I sound so weird talking about myself in the third person. So, would you? Um… Like to go to dinner with me?”

Cat smiled at the nervous babbling that was so Kara and so unlike Supergirl. “I’d love to,” she replied softly. “Tomorrow night after work?”

“Um, I need to check your schedule,” the younger blonde said sheepishly. “I don’t have my tablet.”

Cat laughed then. “Use my laptop.”

Kara grinned and moved around her boss’s desk to pull up her schedule. “Looks like you’re free. I’ll put us in for seven. Where would you like to go? I can make a reservation.”

The CEO got up and crossed the office to put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. Her fingers moved gently over the leather-like texture of Supergirl’s cape. “You know, right now, Supergirl, you’re not my assistant. And you won’t be tomorrow night either when you’re my date. Let me make the reservation and surprise you.”

Kara blinked and tilted her head in surprise. “Really?”

Cat’s face softened and she nodded. “Really.”

xx

Kara had changed her outfit eleven times. Alex had finally huffed out her annoyance and flung herself back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes. “Kara, you’ve looked amazing in every outfit you’ve tried. Please… just pick one!”

The Kryptonian sighed. “I know but this is Cat,” Kara replied, as if that explained everything.

“I get it,” Alex smiled. “You want to look hot for her, right?”

The younger Danvers sighed again but nodded as a light blush spread across her cheeks. “I want her to want to date me.”

“Aim higher,” Alex replied as she went to the pile of clothes on the bed and picked out a pair of black, figure-hugging pants, a black see-through blouse and a black camisole. “You should want her to want to sleep with you. Here, you looked hot in these.”

“All black?” Kara asked as she pulled off her shirt. “Are you sure?”

Alex traced her sister’s well-defined biceps with her fingertip. “Let her see just a hint of Supergirl’s body under Kara Danvers’ clothes.”

“Are you really sure?” the hero asked again as she finished dressing and stood in front of her mirror. Alex came up behind her and let her long, blonde hair down from its ponytail. It fell around Kara’s face in gentle waves. “I’m absolutely sure,” the agent confirmed with a grin. “You look great.” Sitting back down on the bed, Alex waited as her sister applied some makeup and then slid her glasses on, careful not to smudge anything. “Where are you going for dinner?”

“Cat is surprising me. I’m so nervous.”

“Ooohhh… interesting,” Alex grinned. “Look, Kara, be confident. She knows you so just be yourself, ok?”

“I will,” Kara nodded. “Thanks, Alex.” Just then, her phone chimed, and she looked down at the screen, a smile rushing over her face. “She’s here.”

Xx

Cat couldn’t quite understand why she was feeling as nervous as she was. While she was definitely in a less savory part of town, that wasn’t why her heart was beating faster. And it most certainly did NOT have anything to do with the gorgeous woman who had exited the apartment building and was coming toward her. Cat was leaning against her Tesla with her arms folded and let her eyes roam surreptitiously as Kara reached her.

“Wow,” Cat murmured as she took a step closer to her friend. “Kara, you look wonderful.”

“Thank you,” the hero replied with a shy smile. “And you… you look beautiful, Cat.”

The CEO straightened and smoothed her hands down over the elegant black slacks she was wearing with cream heels and a cream silk blouse. “These old things?” Cat chuckled. “Ready to go?”

At Kara’s smiling nod, the CEO held open the passenger door for her to get in and then moved around the car to get into the driver’s seat. “So…” Kara took a deep breath and relaxed. This was just Cat, right? “How’s Carter?”

“He’s great,” Cat smiled as she flipped her turn signal on and pulled out into the light traffic. “Growing up too fast. Sometimes I wonder where the years are going.”

“Me too,” Kara replied wistfully. “I’ve been living on Earth almost as long as I lived on Krypton.”

“It’s strange,” Cat replied softly. “I look at you and see my assistant, but I also know you’re the most powerful woman on the planet.”

“Strange in a bad way?” the hero wondered. “I’m sorry. It’s probably a lot.”

“No, in a wonderful way,” Cat replied with a broad smile. “If only you knew how…” She stopped then. “Anyway, I hope you’re hungry.”

Kara laughed. “Cat, if we’re going to fake date, I should warn you in advance. I eat a LOT.”

Cat shrugged. “It’s ok, I can afford it.”

“But you’ll let me buy you dinner sometimes too, right? Even if I can only afford Big Belly Burger?” Kara asked.

The CEO nodded. “Kara, you’re doing me a huge favor. I’ll go anywhere with you, even to that Big Belly Burger place.” And as Cat smiled and focused back on the road, she knew that she meant every word of it. Because Elise Morton had been right about her romantic feelings for Kara. Fake dating was probably going to be torture.

“I guess we should go over the rules,” Cat went on.

“Rules?” The hero’s brow scrunched in confusion.

“Yeah, like what’s ok and what’s not ok. I mean, you know, public displays of affection and things like that?” Cat frowned. “Boundaries I mean.”

Kara nodded. “Well, I’m ok with whatever dating couples do in public.”

Cat chuckled. “Kara, you’ve dated before. You know how this works. And you know there’s a double standard when it comes to same-sex couples.”

“Right,” Kara agreed, shaking her head. “Sorry, I hadn’t really thought about the same-sex aspect of this. But really, why should I, right? We’re not doing anything wrong. Besides, I’ve lived with being different all my life. Nothing new there. Kissing’s ok. There’ll probably be kissing, right?”

Cat smiled widely. “Maybe.” She paused a beat. “Probably, yes. You know, Kara, you’re not at all what I expected,” she said softly.

“In a good way or a bad way?” the hero asked. “Should I be caring?”

“No, it’s not that,” the CEO replied. “Kara, your everyday persona seems so girl-next-door. But you’re really not like that, are you?”

The Kryptonian chuckled. “You’re getting Kara Zor-El, tonight,” she said. “You’re seeing what people, who know who I really am, see all the time. If we weren’t in public, I wouldn’t even be wearing these glasses. They don’t do anything except inhibit my x-ray vision. They’re lead-lined, you see.” She took a breath then. “But getting back to what you asked me, I’m fine with appropriate public displays of affection.”

“Ok,” Cat smiled. She pulled up outside a restaurant then and slid out of the car before trotting around the car to open Kara’s door for her and offer her hand.

“Thank you.” The younger woman accepted Cat’s hand and stepped out of the car, grinning as her date tossed the keys to the valet and then accepted a ticket stub. “This place looks amazing.”

Cat’s looked down sheepishly. “I wanted to make a good impression on our first date.”

Kara smiled widely. “You’re very sweet but you know, you could have taken me to Subway and I would have been happy, as long as I’m with you.” And to Cat’s surprise, she laced their fingers together and tugged lightly. “Let’s go in. I’m starving.”

They were quickly shown to their table and Kara sat next to Cat, rather than across from her. She bumped her friend’s shoulder and smiled before looking down at the menu taking in all the delicious sounding options. “Wine?” the CEO asked.

“Please, white,” Kara replied.

When the waiter arrived, Cat ordered a bottle of sauvignon blanc and one of each appetizer on the menu to get started, making Kara stifle a laugh behind her hand. As the waiter nodded and went on his way, the CEO winked. “That should tide us over for now.”

“You’re not what I expected either,” the Kryptonian said softly. “I’m not used to…” She paused, trying to figure out what she meant.

“You’re not used to my being nice to you?” Cat chuckled. “It’s ok, Kara. I know I’m difficult to work for and I’ll probably continue being difficult to work for in the future.”

“Thing is,” the younger woman replied. “I don’t think you’re difficult. I love working for you. You’re smart, driven, outspoken…” She looked down. “Beautiful.”

Cat crossed her legs and turned a little onto her hip to look at her friend. “Thank you, Kara,” she said softly. “But you don’t have to say that. No one is listening right now.”

But the hero shook her head, holding her friend’s eyes to show just how serious she was. “I promise, Cat, nothing I say to you from now on will be an untruth. Whether in public or in private, I’m done lying to you. If there’s something I can’t tell you, I’ll be upfront about that. Deal?”

Deal,” Cat nodded. “So,” she went on. “Tell me more about yourself, now that you can.”

“What would you like to know?” Kara smiled at the waiter as he poured a wine sample for Cat and then filled their glasses at the CEOs nod.

“I have some burning questions,” Cat chuckled. “Feel free to tell me to mind my own business.” She lowered her voice to a level she knew Kara could hear but no one else over the noise in the room. “When you first landed on Earth, did your powers immediately appear?”

The hero shook her head. “No, it took a few days and, when they did come in, they were really hard to control. Eliza and Jeremiah helped me to learn how.”

“Superman didn’t help you?” Cat asked in surprise, her brows drawing together.

Kara looked down and played with her napkin. “No… He... ” She shrugged. “Just dropped me off with them.”

Cat sat back in her chair, her lips pressed together. “He really just… left you?”

The Kryptonian shrugged again. “He didn’t know how to take care of me.”

“I should give him a piece of my mind,” Cat bristled. “Leaving his only family to be raised by strangers.”

“If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be a Danvers and I’d never have met Alex… nor you, mostly likely,” Kara replied softly. “Alex is the person I love most on this planet.”

The CEO’s expression softened, and she took Kara’s hand, rubbing her thumb slowly over it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t judge.”

“It’s ok,” the hero smiled. “I know you feel bad for me but after a while, I settled in. Alex taught me everything I needed to know about surviving school and then university. I would have been lost without her. We hated each other in the beginning but we’ve ended up being very close.”

Their conversation paused as a number of plates were delivered to the table, making Kara grin and Cat roll her eyes good-naturedly. “You’d swear that no one ever feeds you,” she teased.

The waiter laughed. “Would you like to order entrees?”

Cat looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow. “You want something else, Honey?”

The hero nodded. “I’d like the twenty-four ounce ribeye, medium, a loaded baked potato and some broccoli please.”

The waiter didn’t comment and just wrote the order down. Then he looked at Cat. “And for you, Miss Grant?”

“I’ll have the same,” the older blonde replied, knowing that her date would finish anything she didn’t.

They handed back their menus and dug in. The sounds of pleasure Kara was making as she ate, made Cat swallow and lick her lips but she tried to focus on the questions she had instead. This was a totally fake date after all.

“Why did you wait so long to come out?” she asked.

“As a lesbian?” Kara teased.

Cat chuckled. “Are you? A lesbian?”

Kara grinned. “I’m not human, Cat.”

The older woman blinked. “Oh… I didn’t… right. Sorry. I’m putting my foot in it tonight.” She sighed as she plucked a mozzarella stick from a plate and dipped it in some marinara sauce.

“On the contrary,” the hero replied. “I’m having a really great time. I’m enjoying being able to really talk with you. You were asking me about coming out. Well, I’d been wanting to do what my cousin does for a long time, but my family didn’t want me to have to deal with the suspicion and prejudice that Superman did.”

“Hmmm…” Cat nodded.

“But then the plane was going down and Alex was on it.” She shrugged. “It was a no brainer. I couldn’t let my sister die. I couldn’t do what Superman did with his father.”

“Superman let his father die?” Cat said, shocked.

“That’s not my story to tell,” Kara replied softly. “But either way, I had to save that plane. I kinda messed it up but at least no one died. I messed a lot up in the beginning.”

Cat laughed softly. “I remember. But it just made me want to support you even more. You were so earnest in trying to help people and, as you got better and better, I just felt so proud of you.”

“It was your advice that helped me. You were talking to Kara-Danvers-me about how Supergirl-me should start small and get better, which is what I ended up doing. YOU were the one who helped me to get better, Cat.”

They were halfway through the appetizers and Cat was on her second glass of wine. “Can you get drunk?” she asked suddenly.

“Uh… no,” the hero replied, shaking her head. “My metabolism burns through alcohol too quickly unless it’s alien alcohol. THEN I can get drunk. I’m apparently a very giggly drunk.”

Cat chewed thoughtfully on an asparagus stalk. “So, what made you turn bad?”

Kara paused and looked down before slowly setting her fork down and leaning back in her chair. “Asking the hard questions, huh?” she murmured.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” the older woman said with a frown.

“That is truly the only time in my life that I’ve felt horribly ashamed,” the hero said. Cat took her hand again, glad when she didn’t pull away. “It was Max Lord. He accidentally poisoned me with a synthetic chemical, then watched as I rampaged through the city. He helped Alex to fix it but… I almost killed people, Cat.” She took a deep breath and blew it out. “I remember waking up with Alex looking down at me. Her arm was in a cast because I’d broken it and I was so... devastated. The first thing I asked was if I‘d killed anyone because I couldn’t bare it if...” She closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath.

The CEO ran her fingers through the hero’s hair soothingly. “I’m sorry you were hurt so badly,” she said. “You didn’t deserve it.”

“Cat, can I ask you something?” Kara asked, leaning her head into Cat’s touch and taking comfort from it.

“Of course, anything,” the CEO replied with a smile.

“Were you afraid of me… afterwards?”

“No, the fall scared me, but I was never afraid of you. I knew you wouldn’t let me die.” Cat poured them both another glass of wine, quiet for a moment as their empty plates were taken away and their steaks were left in their stead. “I’ve always had faith in you, Kara, even when I had to denounce you.”

The hero nodded and continued to eat. They relaxed into chatting about various things, laughing over funny stories and sharing things about themselves. Kara learned that Cat could play the piano and Cat learned that Kara could paint. She asked if she could see the hero’s work sometime and Kara agreed shyly, suggesting a pizza and movie night at her apartment sometime soon.

“You know,” Cat said as they were finishing their meals. “As first dates go, this is one of the best I’ve ever had.”

“Me too,” Kara agreed. “It’s so nice to be having dinner with someone who’s actually interested in me and not just in what they can get at the end of the night.”

The older woman smiled. “It’s interesting you should say that, Kara. I’m going to be completely honest with you. I find you refreshing and attractive. I somewhat forgot this was a fake date.”

“I feel that way too,” Kara admitted quietly. “Cat, I’d like to spend more time with you. Even if they’re just fake dates.”

“I’d like that too,” Cat agreed, holding up her glass in a toast. “Maybe we could do that pizza and movie night on Friday?”

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Kara replied as they clinked their glasses together.

Xx

Kara was at the DEO after having caught three bank robbers in an early morning raid. She was standing in her sister’s lab while the agent poked and prodded something under a microscope. Alex smiled and snapped her nitrile gloves off as she watched a slow blush spread across her sister’s face. “It was amazing, Alex. Like seriously wonderful. We talked for hours and even sat in her car for a while chatting outside my apartment. I got to bed at like two.”

“You two didn’t sleep together, did you?”

“No, of course not,” the Kryptonian chuckled. “It’s just fake dating, Alex.”

The agent nodded a little smirk crossing her face. “I see. You like her though. I can tell.”

“Yeah, I like her a lot. She’s really amazing, Alex. So intelligent and beautiful.” Kara straightened her cape and cleared her throat. “Well, I have to get to my other job. See you later.”

“Seeya.” The agent chuckled and shook her head as her sister left. She just hoped that Kara knew what she was doing.

Xx

Kara set her purse on her desk along with a box of donuts, two coffees in a cardboard tray and a bag containing her boss’s breakfast. The office was already bustling, and she took a moment to look around the bullpen, smiling at the many heads bent over their work. Then her super-hearing picked up a well-known heartbeat and voice.

“Yes, Darling, I’ll be home tonight. I promise. But I’m going out on Friday night so if you want to have a friend over, go ahead.... Me? Oh, I’m having a pizza and movie night with a friend at her apartment... Well... yes, it’s kind of a date... Yes, I do like her... very much. I have to go. I’ll text you later on. Love you, Carter. Have a good day at school.”

A moment later, the doors of Cat’s private elevator opened and the lady herself sashayed out and across the floor toward her office and her patiently waiting assistant. “Good morning, Miss Grant,” Kara greeted her with a smile as she handed over her boss’s latte and egg white English muffin.

“Good morning, Kara,” Cat replied, taking the coffee and sipping it, while holding eye-contact with her assistant. “Nice and hot, thank you.” She headed into her office calling over her shoulder. “Can you come in when you get settled? I need to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Kara replied as she picked up her own coffee and followed her boss. “What can I do?”

Cat dropped her purse and the bag with her muffin on her coffee table and turned back to her assistant with a smile on her face. “Well,” she said softly. “This is more difficult than I expected.”

Kara adjusted her glasses, her lips pressed together. “Um… what is?”

Cat waved a hand. “Normally, missing a phone call from me would make me yell at you. But since I know that there was definitely a good reason why you didn’t answer, I can’t. I saw the news this morning.”

“Oh… Uh…” Kara stammered softly. “Right. Still, I’m sorry I missed your call.”

Cat took a step closer, worry furrowing her brow, as her hand twitched to reach out. “Are you ok? That fight looked pretty brutal.”

Kara thought back to the altercation with the bank robbers. One of them had been an alien with excessive strength. She’d been thrown head first through a brick wall… She winced a little… More than once actually. “I’m fine,” she smiled. “I have a hard head. You know…” She stepped closer to Cat as their eyes met and locked. “Maybe it would be better if you didn’t watch.”

“I can’t not watch,” the CEO replied. “I’ll just worry more.” She took another deep breath and completely turned away to gaze out the window. “I mean, it’s a story, right? I can’t miss that.”

“That’s right, Miss Grant,” Kara replied with a small smile. “Wouldn’t want to miss a story. Supergirl is, after all, the superlative woman for the front page of the Tribune that you asked for all that time ago.”

Their eyes met again. “Yes, she is. Superlative, I mean.” Cat took another step forward, words tumbling from her mouth. “Do we have to wait til Friday?”

Kara blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Pizza and movie night. Do we have to wait til Friday? Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Oh…” The Kryptonian’s smiled widened. “I’m definitely free tomorrow night. Seven o’clock?”

They were only a foot apart now. “Are appropriate public displays of affection also ok at the office?” the older blonde asked. “I’m all about consent, if you haven’t already realized.”

Kara cleared her throat and glanced behind her. No one outside the office was really paying them any attention anyway. “Yes,” she replied softly.

“Come here,” Cat whispered as she stepped forward and hugged the younger woman, squeezing her hard. “I was scared for you.”

The hero returned the hug, adding a tiny touch of strength to make Cat feel secure. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in reply. “Just try to remember that I’m practically indestructible, ok?” She pulled back a little and, without thinking, cupped Cat’s face between her hands and ducked a little to look into her eyes. “I’m hard to hurt. Physically, at least.”

The CEO nodded slightly and then let a smile touch her lips as Kara blinked and backed away. “Ok, well, back to work now. Chop chop.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” the hero replied and trotted back to her desk as Cat took a seat behind her own.

Winn was watching her with wide eyes as she dropped into her chair. “Did you just…? Did Miss Grant just…? Kara, are you and Miss Grant…?”

Kara just smiled and shrugged. “It’s… well… yeah, I guess.”

The IT guy leaned back in his chair and let out a long breath. Ok, I did NOT see that coming. How long?”

Digging in her purse for her tablet, the Kryptonian looked up. “We had our first date last night, but it’s been heading this way for a while now. You could say we kinda fell into it.”

Winn nodded, still stunned. “I just… I had no idea that you felt that way.”

“And she knows… about me,” Kara added.

Winn spluttered his coffee. “You mean…” He wiped his mouth and the front of his tie with a napkin, lowering his voice to a whisper. “She’s a Superfriend too?”

The hero sighed. “We’re still not calling it that, but yes. She was worried because she saw Supergirl’s fight on the news this morning. I was just trying to reassure her that everything is ok.”

“She cares about you,” Winn said with a smile. Then the smile faded, and he turned back to his computer. “Congratulations, Kara.”

The hero nodded. “Thanks.” It was suddenly a little awkward. Moments like this had been since Winn had tried to kiss her a couple of months previously, but they were slowly getting back on track. “Winn?”

“Mmmm?”

“Thanks for always being there for me.”

“You’re welcome,” the tech guy replied as he went back to a screen full of code.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly for Cat and when the bullpen was practically empty and it was very quiet, she took the final layouts for the magazine out onto her balcony along with a pad, pen and a shot glass of M&Ms. She’d been laying off the scotch recently, mostly because Kara had replaced most of the liquor on her bar with candy of some sort. Better for her liver, she supposed, but not for her waistline. She’d been touched, though, that Kara had noticed her sweet tooth, even though she rarely indulged it.

The sunset was beautiful, and she spent a moment just basking in its warmth as the pink tones turned to orange. Then she felt a light jostling and opened her eyes to find Kara sitting next to her. “Hi,” the Kryptonian said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment too much.

“I thought you’d be gone home by now,” Cat murmured just as softly.

“I was just going to head out now, but I wanted to make sure that you didn’t need anything else before I go.” Kara bumped Cat’s shoulder a little. “You doing ok?”

“I haven’t heard anything from Elise Morton,” Cat replied. “Think maybe she forgot about it?”

Kara chuckled at Cat’s attempt at humor. “Something tells me that she hasn’t.” She shrugged. “She can go to hell.”

“That’s what I said about my last divorce,” the CEO laughed. “Luckily I had a prenup.” She rested her head against Kara’s shoulder then and let out a long sigh. “I almost wish she’d just get on with it, you know? The waiting is killing me.”

The hero nodded, her hand straying to Cat’s thigh to pat it. “We’ll work this out,” she said. “I promise. I’ll find a way.”

Then Cat’s fingers were lacing through hers. “You make me feel so much better, you know that?”

“I do?” Kara asked. “Why?”

“Because you do the impossible, even if you shouldn’t have to and I trust you.”

“Oh,” the hero breathed. “Honestly, I’d do anything for you, Cat. You just have to ask.”

The older woman nodded against Kara’s shoulder and they fell into silence for a few minutes until she felt the hero tense up and sit forward. “What is it?” she asked.

“I have to go,” Kara said as she gently unlinked their hands and stood, pulling her glasses off and handing them to her friend. “I’ll be right back.”

And with that, she dove over the edge of the balcony. Cat ran to the wall and looked over just as Supergirl accelerated away from the building and out of sight. Then she went back into her office and turned on the wall-mounted TVs to their regular news channels. It took a few minutes to find what she was looking for but, when she did, what she saw made her clasp her hand over her mouth and sit back heavily into her chair.

“… but we still don’t know what happened to Supergirl. One moment, she was battling a man who seemed to have superhuman strength, the next, she was engulfed in a green light of some sort and she just… collapsed, seemingly unconscious. A team of black-uniformed personnel arrived in a helicopter and managed to subdue the assailant using advanced weapons of some kind. They’ve also just loaded Supergirl into the chopper and it looks like… yes, they’re taking her away. This reporter certainly hopes that National City’s superhero is ok.”

Cat immediately turned her chair and accessed CatCo’s human resources system. She pulled up Kara’s employee file. “Next of kin,” she muttered. “Son of a bitch… where are… ah, there. Alex Danvers.” She quickly typed the listed number into a new contact for Alex and then called it. She swore, however, when it went to voicemail. She hung up and tried again. Again, it went to voicemail. On the third try, however, the call connected.

“What? Who the hell is this?”

Cat almost laughed at the prickly answer.

“Alex, don’t hang up. It’s Cat Grant. Is she ok? I saw the news.”

“Oh, hi Cat,” Alex replied, her tone gentling. “I can’t talk for long because they just brought her in but she’s alive. I’ll call you back when I know more.”

“Thank you. Tell her… tell her I…” The lump in Cat’s throat momentarily muted her.

“I’ll tell her you called,” Alex said softly. “She’ll be pleased.”

“Ok, thanks,” Cat replied with a nod.

For a long time after Alex had hung up, the Queen of All Media just sat at her desk, hugging her phone to her chest like it was the last lifeline she had to the woman she’d fallen in love with. There was no denying it now. She didn’t want to.

Finally, Cat got up and went back to the balcony to collect her stuff and Kara’s glasses. She slipped them into her pocket and then went to lock up her office and go home.

Xx

“Unngghhh… Kryptonite?” Kara croaked as the room came into focus.

“An intense, focused beam,” Alex replied with a sigh. “It took you down faster than anything I’ve ever seen before. I’m not sure you even had time to process what hit you.”

“Where… literally on Earth… did that guy get Kryptonite?” The hero slowly sat up and swiveled her legs off the bed, running her hands through her hair. “How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours. We got the sunlamps on you immediately and it helped a lot,” Alex replied as she took her sister’s vitals. “How do you feel? Are your powers still out?”

“I feel ok. Just a little tired.” But when she tried, there wasn’t even a twinge from her x-ray vision. “And yeah, my powers are out,” she sighed.

Alex hugged her gently. “You need a couple of days downtime. You’ll be ok.”

“Yeah,” the Kryptonian agreed.

“Cat called while you were asleep. Are you sure you two are just fake dating? She saw what happened on the news and seemed really upset and worried about you.”

“I should call her,” Kara replied, evading the question because she really didn’t quite know how to answer it. She pulled her iPhone out of her boot and dialed Cat’s contact. It was immediately answered.

“If you’re hurt, I’m going to kill you,” the CEO said sternly. Then her tone gentled. “Are you? Hurt?”

“Uh… I’m not… well… maybe just a little but…”

“Where did they take you? Can I come see you?” the CEO interrupted. “I need to see you.”

The Kryptonian sighed. “I’m at a classified location,” she said softly. “I need to see you too. Can I come to your place after Alex lets me out of here?”

“Please,” Cat whispered. “As soon as you can.”

Kara nodded, a lump in her throat. “Cat,” she replied hoarsely. “Um… I’ve blown out my powers so Supergirl is going to have to lay low until they return. I’ll take an Uber to your place and be there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll wait up,” Cat replied. “See you soon.”

Kara hung up and turned to look at Alex, her eyebrow raised. The older Danvers sighed. “Go but check in with me later to let me know how you’re feeling.”

“Thanks, Alex,” the Kryptonian replied, hugging her sister hard. “I’ll call you.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here,” Alex grinned.

Xx

Having no powers was annoying. Kara waited as patiently as she possible could as the Uber driver drove his Prius at exactly the speed limit all the way to Cat’s building. When they finally arrived, the Kryptonian let out a relieved breath and got out of the car with a thanks to him. She trotted into the building and stopped at the security desk. “Hi Paul.”

“Miss Kara, good to see you,” the security consultant greeted her. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Kara replied. “Did Miss Grant tell you I was coming over?”

“She sure did,” the man replied. “Let me swipe you up.” He led her to the penthouse elevator, swiped his card and pressed the button to get the express car moving. “Take care, Miss Danvers.”

“Thanks. You too, Paul,” the hero replied with a smile as the doors slowly shut between them. When the doors opened at the penthouse, Cat was waiting for her, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded. Their eyes met and both women held their breath for a long moment.

Then Cat pushed off the wall and held out her hand, which Kara took, gasping as she was pulled out of the elevator and into a tight embrace. “You scared the shit out of me,” the older woman murmured into the Kryptonian’s hair. “We’re really going to have to work on that.”

A light chuckle rumbled through Kara’s body as she squeezed the CEO a little harder. “Just remember that, if you hit me or something now, it’s going to hurt me.”

Cat pulled back then and held her at arm’s length. “Oh no. You really have lost all your powers?”

“Yeah,” the hero sighed. “Why don’t we go inside, and I’ll explain what happened.”

“Sure,” Cat nodded and, holding Kara’s hand, led her into her apartment. Kara had been there many times over her time as the CEO’s assistant, but she marveled over it each time. Cat’s apartment was easily five times the size of Kara’s spacious loft. She followed the older blonde into the living room where they took a seat together on the couch facing the fireplace. “Can I get you something to drink or…”

“No, thank you. I’m fine for right now.” Kara turned a little to face her friend. Cat looked so beautiful in the dim lamp light that she couldn’t help but reach out and stroke her cheek. “I’m so sorry,” she said.

“Something tells me that this wasn’t your fault,” the CEO replied, leaning into the touch and covering Kara’s hand with her own. “The news said something about a green light?”

The hero nodded. “When Krypton exploded it sent its core material out in space in all directions. It took time, but eventually, some of that material reached Earth and landed here in the form of meteorites. The element, when it was found, was named Kryptonite and it’s the only thing on Earth than can kill me and my cousin.” She took a breath as she gathered her thoughts. “The guy I fought this evening had…” She paused a moment. “It looked like a metallic, cyborg type body with a Kryptonite core or heart. He was able to harness the radiation from the Kryptonite and expel an intense burst of rays that took me down almost instantly. That was the green light that was reported.”

“Did it hurt?” Cat asked softly.

“Yeah,” the Kryptonian replied looking down. “It always hurts”

“You’ve come in contact with Kryptonite before?”

“A few times,” Kara nodded. “It makes me sick to my stomach and weakens me to the point where I can’t even stand. It hurts a lot. It’s basically radiation poisoning.”

Cat was speechless for a moment as she took in this information. “I had no idea. I thought… I thought you just got up and walked away after every fight.”

The hero chuckled. “Mostly I do but sometimes I don’t. There have been a couple of close calls. This is the first time Kryptonite has actually drained the solar radiation from my cells enough to cause me to lose my powers though. I mean, I’ve done it to myself before by using too much heat vision but…” She shrugged. “I don’t know what to think this time.” She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes wearily. “I just know I’m too tired to figure it out now.”

“You need rest, Darling,” the CEO replied, stroking Kara’s blonde hair back from her forehead. “Oh, I have your glasses. They’re in the hallway on the table.”

“Thanks,” the hero replied with a smile. “Sorry I left you hanging at CatCo. I guess you understand now why I needed to tell you that I’m Supergirl. Can’t be just running off in the middle of a date without your knowing why, right?”

“I suppose that’s true,” Cat nodded, pursing her lips. Then she looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you stay in the spare room next to Carter’s? It’s all made up and I left some pajamas and a toothbrush in there for you.”

Kara rewarded her friend with a pathetically grateful smile. “Thank you, Cat. That sounds wonderful.”

“Are you sure I can’t get you something to eat or drink?” the older blonde asked but Kara put her hand over her stomach.

“Not really hungry right now,” she said with a grimace. “The Kryptonite really knocked the wind out of my sails.”

“Ok,” Cat said with a frown. “Let’s get you into bed then.” She stood and offered her hand to her friend who took it and allowed herself to be guided down the hallway to a room that was airy and spacious. “Towels are in the bathroom and pajamas on the bed.” She turned to leave then but paused at the door. “And Kara, if you need ANYTHING during the night, text me, ok?”

The Kryptonian nodded. “I will, thanks.”

Their eyes met and held for a long moment and Cat came back across the room to where Kara was standing. She slowly leaned in and kissed her friend on the cheek. “Sleep well,” she said softly and then moved quickly back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kara sat heavily onto the bed as she undressed and got into the pajamas her friend had left for her. She was really tired, but she’d promised a check in to Alex, so she grabbed her phone and shot off a quick text saying she was fine and staying over in Cat’s. Then she flopped back onto the bed again and was asleep a few minutes later.

Xx

Carter’s running footsteps pulled Cat out of an awesome dream and into wakefulness and she stretched like a … well… Cat… before rolling onto her side and hugging her pillow. It was six in the morning, the time she normally got up, but she was so tired, she decided to give herself another fifteen minutes.

No such luck.

“Mooooooom, are you up? It’s six-oh-five.”

“Yes, Darling, I’m up. But be quiet please. Kara is asleep in the spare room. She’s not feeling well.”

“Actually, Kara’s in the kitchen having breakfast, Mom. I guess she’s feeling better. You’d better hurry. She’s gone through most of the pancakes. Chanel is making more now.”

Cat chuckled and got herself onto her feet. She wandered into the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth.

Kara was sitting at the kitchen island and grinned as Cat shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in a silk robe and slippers and looking adorably sleep rumpled. “Morning,” she said as Chanel handed her boss a latte. Cat took a few sips and then shuffled around the island to give Carter and then Kara a kiss on the temple. Then she hoisted herself up onto the free stool next to the hero. It was only then that she realized what she’d done and sighed, rolling her eyes. “I’ve clearly not woken up yet,” she murmured.

Kara leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. “Now we’re even,” she said, making Carter laugh and Cat blush slightly.

The CEO cleared her throat gently. “So… um… how are you feeling today?”

“Well, I’m not FULLY back to my old self,” the hero replied meaningfully. “But I do feel much better after some good sleep. That bed is insanely comfortable.”

“You should try mine,” Cat replied without thinking. “It’s even better.” There was silence in the room and Cat looked at her son and friend. Kara was blushing this time and Carter was sniggering behind his hand. “I’ve clearly also not had enough coffee yet. I’m going to get ready for work.”

She slid down off the stool and headed for her bedroom, but Kara followed her out into the hallway. “I should be getting home to get changed myself,” she said. “I’ll see you at the office, ok?”

“Ok,” the CEO smiled. “Don’t forget your glasses. They’re on the table near the front door.”

“Thanks.”

Xx

Kara was sitting at her desk eating her eighth donut and proofreading an article when her desk phone rang. She glanced at it and then picked it up when she realized it was the security desk.

“Hey, Joe, what you got?” she asked cheerfully.

“There’s an Elise Morton here to see Miss Grant,” the security specialist replied. “She doesn’t have an appointment.”

“Crap,” Kara muttered. “Hold on, Joe. Let me check with her. She has a conference call shortly.” Kara put the line on hold and knocked gently on Cat’s door, leaning inside as the CEO looked up from her financial approvals list. “Miss Grant, Elise Morton is downstairs. She doesn’t have an appointment but wants to see you.”

Cat sighed but put down her pen and took off her glasses. “I guess I have no choice but to see her,” she replied. “But before you have her brought up. I want to discuss an idea with you. How would you feel about taking her out for dinner tonight so you and I can put on our little show as lovers. It might just deter her from moving forward with this charade.”

Kara thought about that for a moment and then nodded. “Ok… but I’m not guaranteeing best behavior. If she pisses me off, I might throw her into space.”

“No powers,” Cat reminded her.

“Right,” the hero laughed. “Probably for the best in this case.”

“Good, bring her up. We can discuss the details more later.”

A few minutes later, Kara was announcing the blackmailer’s arrival. “Miss Grant, Elise Morton for you,” she said. “I’ll bring coffee.”

Elise was dressed in a green pantsuit today and Cat idly wondered if the woman had one in every color. She got up and moved around her desk. “Miss Morton,” have a seat please.

The redhead sat on the couch opposite Cat and set her briefcase on the seat beside her. “Your assistant really doesn’t like me,” she commented as she examined her nails.

She doesn’t approve of blackmail,” Cat replied, taking a seat herself and crossing her legs.

“Ah, so you told her what happened.”

“I had to after the little comments you made to her the last time you were here, not to mention drunk dialing her that night. I’m lucky she didn’t quit on me. She’s the best assistant I’ve ever had.”

Elise went to her briefcase and pulled out a folder of documentation. “My lawyer drew this up for me. It says…”

Cat held up a hand and Elise stopped talking. “Can we not do this here?” the CEO asked. “I’d rather discuss it further away from my staff. How about you join myself and my girlfriend for dinner. On me of course.”

Kara came back and set the tray on the coffee table, exchanging a look with Cat before moving back to her desk. With her powers blown, she couldn’t hear what was being said but judging by her boss’s body language, it seemed to be going pretty well so far.

“I wasn’t aware you had a girlfriend,” Elise replied.

“It’s relatively new,” the CatCo CEO replied with a little smile. “I have some pull at one of the best restaurants in National City. Would eight o’clock work for you? I’ll send a car to pick you up at your hotel at say seven-forty-five?”

“Ok, Cat. I’ll see you tonight.” Elise pushed her folder back into her briefcase and stood. “Seems like I’ll have to wait until I own this building before I’ll actually get to drink a cup of coffee in it,” she said snottily. Then she spun on her heel and marched out of the office, but she made a point of stopping at Kara’s desk on the way out. “Cat told me that you know what happened between us and that I’ll own CatCo soon. If you’re lucky, I may have a place for you in my new organization. She said you’re excellent at your job.”

Kara stood slowly and straightened to her full height, bringing her eye level right to Elise’s as she perched her fists on her hips. Cat quickly got to her feet too in case she needed to intervene. Her assistant was in full on Supergirl pose. “Well, Miss Morton,” she said softly. “I’m sure Miss Grant also told you that I’m extremely loyal and that means that I wouldn’t work for you if yours was the Last. Job. On. Earth.” Kara eased back on her posture then. “Now let me show you to the elevator.”

Once the blackmailer was safely entrapped in the elevator car and heading down straight to hell, Kara trotted back to Cat’s office to find the older woman watching her with a smile. “Nicely done,” Cat chuckled. “What did she say?”

“She offered me a job,” Kara hissed indignantly. “Of all the freakin’ nerve, Cat! I oughta get Supergirl to throw her into space just to get rid of her where no one can ever find her freeze-dried body.”

That made the CEO laugh fully out loud, much to the shock of the staff outside in the bullpen. “You’re extra-cute when you’re outraged,” she said.

That statement took the wind totally out of Kara’s sales and the indignancy whooshed out of her on a long breath. “You think I’m cute?” she said in surprise.

“Have you met you? Kara, you’re so much more than cute. You’re beautiful.”

“Oh… I…” Kara swallowed. “Thank you.”

“So, we got Morton hook line and sinker. Now we just have to come up with a plan.”

“Actually, I had an idea about that while you were talking to her,” the hero said. “I think Winn can help if you’re willing to let him in on the game and look the other way on some slightly less-than-legal activities?”

“Who’s Winn? And do you trust him to keep a secret?” Cat asked warily.

“Winn is the IT guy that sits literally right outside your door. He’s my best friend and he made my supersuit,” Kara replied.

“Shocking,” the CEO responded. “But point taken. Ok, let’s read him in.”

“What do I need to wear to dinner tonight? Is it a fancy place?” the Kryptonian asked.

“Yes, pretty fancy,” Cat replied. “Go shopping this afternoon. Use your corporate card to get a designer outfit of some kind and I’ll approve the expense.” She playfully wagged her finger at the hero. “No cardigans.”

Kara sucked in a breath in feigned outrage but grinned then. “Ok, sounds good.”

“I’ll pick you up at your place at seven. I want us to be seated and comfortable together before she arrives. Tonight, is going to be the big show.”

Xx

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest as she signed the credit card receipt for an outfit that was worth over four month’s rent for her but she had to admit that it was stunning. Not having her powers made everything so much slower but she made it back to her apartment by five and after eating a large pizza, took her shower, blow dried her hair and styled it into an elegant updo. She applied her makeup and carefully blotted her lipstick, making sure there wasn’t any on her teeth. Then she slipped into her dress and a pair of sinfully high, black heels which added inches to her normal five-foot eight-inch frame.

At ten minutes til seven Kara was adding the finishing touches in the form of jewelry and wasn’t surprised when her apartment’s buzzer sounded. She trotted across the kitchen to answer it. “Hello?”

“Sorry I’m a little early,” Cat said.

“No problem, I’m almost ready,” Kara replied. “Come on up.”

A moment later, Cat was knocking on the door and Kara answered it. “Hi, come on in.”

But Cat was too floored to move, and she bit her bottom lip absently as her eyes moved over her date’s outfit. Kara had chosen an off the shoulder, knee length, black Gucci dress with some minimal black beading across the bodice. It was both tasteful and sexy at the same time, especially when paired with the black, patent-leather Jimmy Choo heels and matching clutch she’d also purchased.

“My God, Kara,” Cat said softly. “You look like… like… a goddess.”

“Cat,” Kara grinned with a blush. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m completely serious. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

The awe was clear on the CEO’s face, but the hero stepped forward and took Cat’s hand guiding her in a slow twirl as she gazed at the stylish maroon lacey gown the CEO was wearing. “No, I think I come in second,” she murmured. “You look so beautiful, Cat.”

As the twirl ended, Cat felt hot and dizzy and she overbalanced a little, smiling as Kara caught her and held her close, arms wrapped securely around her. She let her hands fall to the Kryptonian’s hips and they just stood there for a moment, enjoying the closeness.

“I suppose we should probably go,” Cat finally said. “It’s getting late.”

“I know,” Kara breathed but, as Cat started to move away, she gently stopped her. “But can I just try one thing before we go, before we get into a public setting and I potentially have a heart attack of some sort?”

“Ok,” Cat barely whispered, her heart in her throat. Then her heart suddenly headed places a lot more southerly as the hero cupped her cheeks between her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. It was slow and unhurried, and Cat couldn’t stop a soft moan from leaving her throat as their heads tilted and lips parted to let their tongues meet for the first time.

The kiss deepened and Cat’s arms came up around Kara’s shoulders to caress the back of her neck and play with the soft tendrils of blonde hair that had escaped her updo. After a few more moments, they eased apart and their eyes, full of emotion, met shyly.

“I… I don’t want this, us, to be fake dating,” the hero said softly as she erased a tear from Cat’s cheek with her thumb. “I want this for real.”

“I do too,” Cat replied on a hitched breath as her whole body trembled. “God, Kara, how you make me feel…”

The Kryptonian nodded. “I feel it too, Cat.” She sighed then and eased back a little more. “As much as I want to continue this conversation, we should go.”

“Yes,” the CEO replied. “We definitely should.”

Moments later, they were in the car and on their way to the restaurant. They’d both fixed their makeup in the car and when they arrived at the restaurant, they both looked as put together as they possibly could.

Hand in hand, they walked up the three steps to the entrance and Kara held the door so Cat could step inside ahead of her. The restaurant manager immediately stepped forward. “Miss Grant, what a pleasure to see you and your beautiful friend. Your table is ready.”

“Patrick, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers. She gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants it. Kara, Patrick will always have a table for you if you want it.”

“A pleasure,” the tall man replied. “Please follow me. I understand you have one more in your party tonight?”

“Yes,” Cat replied. “I’m expecting her at a little after eight. Kara and I would like to be settled and have a glass of an adult beverage in us before she gets here.”

“Of course,” Patrick smiled. He led them to a secluded table, which was laid with silver service precision. Cat took a seat and Kara sat next to her, leaving the chairs across the rectangular table free for Elise to choose for herself.

“What can I get you to drink?” Patrick asked, bowing slightly at the waist.

“Assuming you have one, bring us a fifty-nine Dom Perignon please,” Cat replied. “We’re celebrating tonight.”

“Of course, Miss Grant. I’ll bring it momentarily and then your server will come to take the rest of your order when your guest arrives.”

“Thanks, Patrick,” Kara grinned. As the manager headed toward the wine cellar, she looked around, marveling at the décor and loving the quiet ambiance. Soft piano music was playing in the background, it’s gentle tinkle adding a romantic feeling the setting. “This place is beautiful,” Kara said, her tone awed. “Do you know who owns it?”

“Actually, I own it,” Cat replied with a shrug. “It was one of my investment purchases a couple of years ago. I renovated from the ground up and then put Patrick in to run it. He’s doing an admirable job, don’t you think? My ass is definitely feeling thoroughly kissed.”

Kara tamped down a wild giggle as Patrick returned with the Dom in an ice-filled, silver bucket and two champagne flutes. He popped the cork and poured two glasses. “Enjoy, Ladies.”

Cat picked up her glass and offered a toast. “To us, to new beginnings,” she said. “And to getting Elise Morton off our backs.”

“Here, here,” the hero replied with a smile, clinking her glass lightly against Cat’s and taking a sip. She took a second sip and nodded delightedly. “That’s REALLY good.” She turned the bottle in the ice bucket to look at the label. “How much does a bottle like this cost anyway?”

“I have a suspicion but I’m not completely sure. Google it,” Cat replied with a shrug. “Nineteen fifty-nine Dom Perignon.”

Kara pulled out her iPhone from her purse and studiously typed in the search. She waited for the results and then gasped. “Cat!” she hissed, keeping her voice low. “That’s a forty-three-THOUSAND-dollar bottle!”

“Oh,” Cat shrugged. “I’d thought closer to fifty.”

Kara leaned back in her chair as she took another sip. “I can’t believe I’m drinking champagne that costs more than I make in a year,” she muttered, startling a delighted almost-giggle from Cat.

“I know, it’s a little more than extravagant,” the CEO replied with a little purse of her lips. “But we’re here to show Elise Morton who she’s dealing with.”

“We most certainly are…” Kara replied. She glanced toward the entrance and stiffened visibly. “Speaking of… She’s at the hostess podium.”

“Time for game faces,” Cat replied, sitting up straighter.

“Actually,” Kara smiled. “I think we need to relax a little.” She leaned in and kissed Cat, lingering on her lips a little longer than she had intended but finding she didn’t want to stop, especially when the CEO’s hand moved to caress her thigh under the table.

Patrick cleared his throat a little as the two women eased apart. “Miss Grant, Miss Danvers, Miss Morton is here.” He stepped aside to reveal a slightly shell-shocked redhead watching them with her eyes wide.

Cat and Kara both stood, offering their hands in greeting and Elise shook them both in turn before choosing a seat and thanking Patrick as he guided the chair closer to the table. “What can I get you to drink,” he asked.

“Scotch rocks,” Elise replied, her eyes never leaving the CEO and superhero. “Well, well, well,” she went on as the manager slipped away. “Aren’t you two a little cozier than I remember.”

“Actually,” Kara replied. “I owe you a thanks. Your behavior over the last few days, while unsavory and crass, gave Cat and me the push we needed to finally admit how we feel about each other.” Cat didn’t say anything but merely smiled, content to let Kara take the lead as she enjoyed her champagne and the look on Morton’s face. “We’re officially together now.”

Elise leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. “Do you think that changes anything?” she asked. Their server brought her scotch and was about the ask if they were ready to order when Cat lifted a hand.

“Give us a few minutes please.” The server inclined her head graciously and moved to another table. “Oh, that really doesn’t change anything at all,” the CEO replied, reaching for a breadstick and biting off a chunk. She chewed slowly. “It was just for your information. What really matters is that you’re going to finish that drink, walk out of here and never bother me Kara and me again.”

The red-head laughed incredulously. “Bullshit. I have you dead to rights. Unless you want a scandal all over the media, you’ll do what I say. I want CatCo for seventy-five percent of its worth, I want you to step down as CEO and I want our beautiful Kara here to work for me...” She paused as her eyes flitted over the hero’s chest. “In all senses of the word.”

Kara’s hands balled into fists under the table, but she managed to keep a tenuous hold on her temper. Instead, she opened her clutch and pulled out a small tablet. “If you’ve done your research,” she said. “You’ll have found that CatCo has a lot of talent in its staffing pool. From journalists to photographers to graphic design artists to models. But a lot of people don’t realize that the staff at a company can also have some hidden talents. A good friend of mine who works in IT has talents like that.” She paused meaningfully as Cat sipped her champagne again, nodding her agreement.

Elise lifted an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“Well,” Kara went on quietly. “Everyone has a digital footprint in this world. Every email we send, every text message we write, every web page we browse is recorded somewhere and, despite our best efforts, that information never really gets permanently deleted. The last time Cat was blackmailed, Supergirl, with my friend’s help, was able to catch the blackmailer and he’s now doing time in a not-so-pleasant federal prison for corporate espionage and other charges.”

Morton looked stunned and Kara looked to Cat. “I guess she didn’t know that Supergirl is one of your best friends…” She focused back on the blackmailer. “Anyway, my friend, with help from NCPD, was able to access various accounts and devices of yours while you were getting ready and while you were being driven here. They had a warrant and everything.”

Morton swallowed visibly.

“And,” the hero went on. “He found our damning evidence on your phone. Of course, being the loyal friend he is… “ She tilted her head in mock sympathy. “But you wouldn’t understand what that’s like, would you?… he felt it was his duty to erase that evidence from your device after backing it up onto the NCPD servers.”

Morton bristled and opened her mouth to speak but Kara held up a hand.

“And while he was in there poking around, he also found some other, rather… interesting… information about you. A certain email you received from a senator promising you a million dollars if you would just stay quiet about the night you and he spent together while he was travelling in Africa without his wife.”

“Poor Adeline,” Cat murmured, then focused back on her blackmailer. “So, you see, Miss Morton, we now have a lot of somethings on you, and you have nothing on us.”

“Impossible,” Morton spat as she pulled her phone out of her purse and opened her Photos app. To her horror, they were all gone , along with her videos, except for one single image… of Cat and Kara together with big smiles on their faces as they both gave her the middle finger.

Cat shrugged. “So, you see, the evidence we found paints a very poor picture of your history of behavior. We know of at least four men you blackmailed after spending one night with them… all married, all scared and all VERY VERY rich.”

The redhead opened her mouth, took a breath to speak and then closed it again with a sigh. “What now?” she asked defeatedly.

“Now, Miss Morton,” Cat said, a hard edge to her tone. “You’re going to prison. We’ve already passed the evidence to the police, including my own.”

Kara took out her phone and sent off a quick text message. A moment later two police officers and a detective exited the kitchen and moved to their table. “Elise Morton, you’re under arrest for four counts of extortion and one count of attempted extortion. You have the right to remain silent. Anything…”

Morton glared at Cat and shook her head. “You’ll regret this,” she threatened. But the CEO just shrugged her slim shoulders. “Actually, I’m loving every moment of this. Enjoy prison. I’m sure you’ll look great in orange.”

Their server was standing nearby, wide-eyed as the police officers finished with Cat and Kara and took Elise Morton away. Then she tentatively approached the table. “Can I take your order?”

The hero chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry. We haven’t even looked at the menu yet. We’ve been too busy catching blackmailers.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the young woman grinned. “I’ll give you some more time.”

Cat just laughed.

Xx

Dinner had been wonderful, and the two women left the restaurant a little tipsy. They walked hand-in-hand toward the central pickup area, still chatting idly and bumping playfully against each other. Kara took off her shoes and sighed in relief as the cold pavement eased the ache in her toes. “I never realized how truly uncomfortable heels are,” she pointed out. “I normally don’t feel pain like this.”

Cat chuckled. “Lucky you.”

They had almost reached the pickup area when a man stepped out from a side alley and stood in front of them. “Good evening, Ladies,” he said, raising a gun and pointing it at them.

“Shit,” Kara murmured, her heart rate shooting up as fear coursed through her. She held up her hands. “We don’t want any trouble,” she said. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” the man replied, his voice rasping. “I’m simply here to deliver a message from Elise Morton.” He swung the weapon toward Cat and Kara saw his finger tighten on the trigger and squeeze.

And then time was slowing down, and Kara felt a surge of power flow through her as her head turned to watch the bullet slowly move toward Cat’s chest. Then she put her hand out, her knuckles brushing against the lace fabric of Cat’s dress and caught the bullet. She barely felt the impact against her hand, but she closed her fist around the projectile and, as time sped up again, she grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, holding him up inches off the ground with one hand as she crushed the gun with her other. “I ought to feed this gun to you piece by piece,” she snarled.

Cat saw the beginnings of Kara’s heat vision coming forward and she put a hand on her forearm. “Put the nice criminal down, Darling,” she said matter-of-factly. “I had no idea you were so strong. It’s the adrenaline, I suppose.”

For a long moment, the hero just stared into the man’s eyes but then tossed him idly onto the pavement. He scuttled away from her and got to his feet, backing off with his hands up. “GO!” Kara commanded and he turned and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Cat put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Your powers returned at the most convenient time,” she said softly, feeling the trembling of the hero’s whole body.

“Yeah,” Kara replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was completely sober now but still felt like her legs might not hold her up. “Shit, Cat. He was going to kill you.”

“But you saved me. Thank you.”

“Always, “ Kara whispered back as she enfolded the smaller woman in her arms and held her tightly. “I love you so much.”

And there it was.

Cat melted even further into her girlfriend’s embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I love you too,” she replied happily.

Xx

Alex laughed as Kara ducked a cushion Cat had thrown at her. “Hey!” the hero exclaimed indignantly. “You could take someone’s eye out.”

Carter sniggered and grabbed another handful of popcorn from the giant bowl on the coffee table. “That’s what you get for cheating.”

“I was not cheating!” Kara surreptitiously pushed her glasses higher up on her nose as she made a little guilty face at him. The CEO laughed and shook her head. “Incorrigible.”

“She’s always been like that,” Alex pointed out. “It caused a lot of rematches over the years.”

“Traitor,” the hero proclaimed, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

Just then the buzzer sounded, and Kara trotted to the door to accept four large pizza. “Thanks, Raj,” she said, tipping the delivery guy generously and then returning to the coffee table with her booty. Cat passed out paper plates and napkins while Alex grabbed some drinks from the kitchen. “Thanks, Honey,” Kara said, leaning over to peck Cat on the lips.

“Yuck,” Carter said good-naturedly.

“Zip it, Kid,” the hero replied, sticking her tongue out at him and then grinning but her face fell a moment later and her head turned. She gazed out the window, her eyes narrowed, and Cat had come to realize that it meant that she was looking at something far away. “I’ll be right back,” Kara said. She super sped into her bedroom and returned in her super suit a spit second later. “Looks like a wreck on the freeway. I’m going to see what I can do to help.” She paused to grab a slice of pizza and wolf it down. Then she smiled at her family. “Don’t play without me.”

“Never,” Cat replied, her eyes gazing back lovingly.

And with a huge grin, Supergirl opened the wide windows of her apartment and shot away into the inky night sky.


End file.
